Girl's night out
by CeeCee333
Summary: When JJ and Garcia go out in honor of their departed friend, what will JJ make Penelope realize about Derek? Bad summary. As always please read and review! JJ/Will, M/G
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door of Penelope Garcia's lair. "Oracle of all knowing enter at your own risk"

Agent Jennifer Jereau had to laugh at the greeting Penelope Garcia gave her. "Hey Garcie, I was wondering if you wanted to have a girl's night out with me. It has been a while since we have hung out, and with Emily-" JJ shook her head at the memory of her friend's departure.

"Sure JJ I would love to, we get off about 6. I will head home to change, and maybe you pick me up at 8?"

"Awesome Garcie! I really have missed our, us time. Being surrounded by all these pig headed boys has driven me crazy."

Penelope chuckled and said, "I know what you mean. Now scoot so I can finish my searches and head home."

With that JJ smoothed her black skirt, and said, "Alright I am going, I have to go babysit our boys."

JJ closed the lair door, and headed back to the bullpen.

Garcia was looking at her "babies", the screens were flying with searches from no less that 18 databases.

There was another knock on her lairs door. "Enter for supreme genius." Penelope said this in a singsong tone.

There was a dark sexy voice coming from behind her."Hey baby girl I was wondering if you wanted to do movie night tonight. Hotch is cutting us loose early."

Penelope replied, "Aw Sug I would love to but I already promised JJ a girl's night. If we end early I could come by and see my favorite chocolate god."

"Baby Girl your favorite, how many do you have?"

Penelope looked into Derek Morgan's eyes, and said, "Mama has a sweet tooth, but you are the only chocolate I need."

Penelope couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a change in Derek's eyes. She thought she saw a look of lust.

Derek leaned closer to Penelope's chair. His lips were inches away from Penelope's right ear and said in a low sexy growl, "Baby trust me once you have a piece of this chocolate you will be hooked."

Penelope had to stop herself from letting out a shudder. Suddenly Derek got up place a sweet kiss on Penelope's temple. Then Derek said, "Sweetness if you get the chance, stop by." Then he turned around and left.

God the things this man made her feel. Penelope looked at the clock and it was 6 on the dot. She turned her computers off, grabbed her bags, and laptop and headed for the elevators. Before she could get in, she heard JJ yell out, "I'll be there at 8 don't forget."

Penelope replied, "Jayje I got it. I promise for once I will be ready on time."

Penelope walked pass the bullpen to see her sexy superhero, Derek Morgan, walk beside her with his go bag in one hand, and with the other he placed it around Penelope. Often times they walk out to the parking deck like this. When Penelope and Derek reached "Ester" Penelope's car, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and told her to have fun, but not too much.

Penelope reached her apartment. She climbed the stairs with all her junk, and opened her apartment door. She placed her things down and headed for her closet. "What to wear?" Penelope thought out loud. She decided for something a little sexy. She had brought a black corseted dress that she planned on wearing out with Kevin, but they broke up and she hadn't really gone out since Emily left.

Garcia stared off into space. She really missed Emily more than she left herself admit. So if she and JJ were going out in her honor, they were going to do it right. Penelope shook herself out of her thoughts. She then found blood red stilettos. Instead of her colorful stockings, she decided to go with black sheer panty hose that had a thin black stripe up the back. Once her wardrobe was decided Penelope thought a quick shower was in order. After her shower she noticed the time. She said out loud, "Shit, when did it become 7:30"

After Penelope got dressed, she headed towards the bathroom to do her makeup. She went for a red lip, and heavy eyeliner. She skillfully painted her eyelids silver with a hint of shimmer just on the lower lids. Penelope decided to straighten her red hair because she had no time to curl it. Penelope was unplugging her flat iron when she heard a knock at the door. "Be right there bestie." Penelope called out.

Once the door was opened, the sight of JJ took Penelope's breath away. JJ was dressed in a low cut very tight little black dress. "Damn JJ you went all sexy kitten on me."

JJ giggled a little bit feeling shy about what she was wearing, at work she dressed very conservatively. "Garcie I can say the exact same thing about you. Wow you look amazing"

"Come on JJ you know us BAU women are sexy goddesses."

The two women chatted as they headed to JJ's car. Garcia didn't expect to see Will, but it did make sense, because the way these two drank they would need a designated driver.

Will said, "Look at you two, I might need to stay and be your bodyguard."Penelope always liked Will's accent. It made everything he said sound awesome.

JJ lightly slapped Will's arm and said, "Babe with you around we wouldn't have any fun."

Will placed a mock look of hurt on his face. Then he gave his wife a big beautiful smile.

JJ turned in her seat to look at Penelope and said, "I told Will we could take a cab, he was fine with it until I put this dress on."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Do you blame him, I wouldn't let you out of my sight either."

By the time they got to the bar JJ convinced Will to let them take a cab home, JJ had her gun and badge in her purse and they would be fine.

The two ladies of the BAU walked into the bar arm in arm. They made a beeline for the table that they always got when the entire BAU would go out drinking. They knew the bartender Sam would take good care of them, especially since they stopped the bar from being robbed a few months ago. Drinks for these two were always on the house.

It didn't take but five minutes for two guys to approach the ladies.

One guy a tall and handsome blonde leaned over the table and offered to buy the ladies a drink. He smiled and tried to flirt with both women.

JJ and Penelope politely declined. Then a college frat boy headed over to Penelope he looked her up and down with no shame. Penelope smiled and said it was girl's night out. She shooed the college boy off.

Sam the bartender brought over the ladies favorite drinks. JJ had a fuzzy navel, and Penelope had a sex on the beach. As the ladies were sipping their drinks their thoughts went to Emily.

Penelope was the first to speak up saying, "Jayje I really miss her."

JJ reached for Penelope's hand and in a comforting tone said, "I miss her too."

When they finished their drinks, Sam brought another round to them. The girls were starting to loosen up. Their Emily conversation took a funnier tone. They talked about all the crazy nights they had drinking Green Faeries. Eventually their conversation shifted to the men in their lives. While talking about Reid, and Seaver, Sam bought them another round of drinks.

Penelope said, " You know JJ I thought after the movie night with Derek, Reid, Seaver, and myself had, I thought for sure they were going to kiss. They were really close to each other all night."

JJ said," Let me guess, Spence ruined the moment by stating facts about serial killers."

Penelope almost fell out of her chair laughing, because JJ was spot on.

While sipping their third round, two more guys approached JJ, and Penelope. They asked the ladies to dance. JJ just rolled her eyes and said girl's night. The two guys didn't seem to care. The taller of the two tried to convince the ladies they needed to dance with them, that it would change their lives. JJ just laughed. Penelope blushed from all the attention.

The two guys eventually backed off and went on a search for other women.

JJ seemed to be lost in a thought for a moment, then asked Penelope, "So when are you and Morgan going to get your heads out of your asses?"

Penelope in the middle of a sip almost spit her drink out. "Damn JJ try and be subtle next time."

"Seriously Garcie, I have seen the two of you together for more than a few years. You two are the most frustrating thing I have ever witnessed. I couldn't image playing a cat and mouse game with Will like that for all these years. It would have driven me insane."

"JJ what the hell are you talking about, Derek and I are just friends. I am not his type that is why we can flirt and not cross a line." Penelope in a slight buzzed state said, " Nu-uh never gonna happen."

"Penelope what are you talking about not his type? That man just stares at you sometimes. The other day he stared at you so long, and hard he almost bore a hole in you.

Penelope giggled and hiccupped and said, "Ha you said long and hard."

JJ slapped Penelope's arm playfully. "Garcia I am serious, you are my best friend, and I don't whisper God knows what into your ear like Morgan does."

Penelope said frustrated, "I know that but still we are just friends, I would like to be-."

Then Garcia stopped herself.

JJ exclaimed, "Ha I knew it. And you know Derek would hop all on that if he got the chance."

Just then Sam came over to the table with the fourth round.

Sam was in his late 30's, and had black hair with a touch of gray on the temples. He was pretty fit for his age, but he was wise well beyond his years. He had kind brown eyes. He was tall, and was Irish through and through

Sam put his two cents in with his thick Boston accent. "Penelope you are crazy to think that man doesn't love you. Do you know how many chicks he has turned down at the bar, because of you, or how many women he had driven crazy talking about his baby girl? Woman I knew who you were before I met you."

Penelope turned a scarlet red, she just couldn't believe it. She wanted to call Derek but didn't want to seem desperate, frankly she was. In her buzzed state she could admit that she was head over heels in love with that man.

After Sam left, Penelope chugged her fourth drink called over a waiter for a 5th. This is what happened when she thought about Derek. She had to take her mind off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the girls' favorite songs came on. The song was Like a Boy by Ciara. JJ and Penelope headed for the dance floor. Sam knew JJ carried her gun so she quickly handed him her purse so he could lock it up in the safe.

The two ladies were partying on the dance floor when two guys came up from behind and started dancing with them. Penelope turned to face JJ to see who was dancing behind her, she was about to tell him to back off when she realized she was looking at Will. Penelope got a big grin, and told JJ to turn around. JJ did a sexy turn, she knew she was dancing with her husband all along.

Will leaned over and whispered, "Baby I know it was girl's night out, but you look to good to leave alone."

JJ just beamed and danced with her husband.

Penelope knew who those strong arms that were holding her belonged to. So when she turned around and saw a grinning Derek Morgan, she just lightly slapped his arm.

Penelope teased, " Do you know what girls night means?" She raised one eyebrow to scold Derek, but she couldn't help but be happy.

"Baby boy no offense but why are you here?"

Derek said in a low voice, "Sam called and said two of the sexiest women in the BAU were here. To be honest I told Sam to watch out for you. You know I love you and wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Plus he told me a bunch of guys were coming on to you."

"Derek why does that matter if a guy wants to dance with me?"

"Because woman, I love you, and I want to be the only man you dance with."

Then Derek whispered in her ear, "Plus that dress you are wearing, is doing things to me, that I didn't think was possible."

Penelope leaned back and looked Derek in his eyes and knew he meant every word of it.

The next song that played was a faster hip hop song, pretty much all about sex. Derek turned Penelope back around, and started rocking his hips, he grabbed her hips and they moved in time together. They were so lost in their own world, that Penelope didn't even notice JJ and Will leave the dance floor.

After the song was over Derek and Penelope were so close together it was like their bodies melted into each other. Derek place a kiss on Penelope's neck, and he led her off the dance floor. Penelope, and Derek joined JJ and Will back at their table.

JJ faked yawned and said, "Boy I am sleepy, Will we should get going."

Will smiled, and said, "Woman if you think I am going to sleep after seeing you in that dress, you are crazy. Come on baby let's get you home and out of that dress." Will winked at his wife, and all JJ could do was blush.

After the couple left, Derek looked over at Penelope, and said "Baby come home with me, I need to talk to you."

Penelope fake pouted and said, "Talk is all you want to do?" Then she giggled.

"Woman just do what I say for once hard head."

The car ride home was silent. Penelope was completely confused what Derek wanted to talk to her about. She came to the conclusion he probably just wanted to talk about a hard case or something. She would soothe him, and he would go to bed. She glanced over at Derek who seemed lost in thought.

When they got to Derek's house, still in the car, Derek looked at Penelope, and took her hand then he said, "Baby girl, when we get in this house let me say what I have to say. Please don't interrupt. Just let me get it out."

All Penelope could do was nod her head in confusion. Derek got out of the car, jogged to the other side and opened Penelope's door. They walked to the door hand in hand. Derek only let go to take out his keys and unlocked the door then reached for her hand again.

Once they were inside, Derek took off Penelope's jacket, and Derek shook himself out of his leather jacket.

Penelope thought to herself, "He can make taking off a coat look sexy."

Derek sat down on his oversized couch, and patted the cushion next to him for Penelope to sit down.

Penelope walked over to him and sat down.

Derek tilted Penelope's head until it rested on his strong shoulder.

Derek took a deep breath, and another. He seemed to be steadying himself.

Derek quickly shifted. He was face to face with Penelope.

Then Derek started, " Remember, you promised to let me get this out."

"Sam called me tonight and said that there were guys trying to talk to you."

"D, I don't understand."

"Let me finish." Derek said this with so much force, Penelope just shut up.

"The thought of another guy kissing you, touching- P I just couldn't take it anymore. I have wanted you since the day I called you baby girl. God how stupid was I. But I wasn't ready. I was a grown man who couldn't be honest with himself. I thought maybe I could just be your friend. I thought I could flirt with you, but keep you at an arm's length. When Sam said some college boys were trying to flirt with you, I almost lost my shit. Then I came to the bar and you were dancing, and that dress. Shit now I am rambling."

Derek stopped and looked at Penelope, she looked like she had a million different thoughts going through her head.

"Derek, I am not your type. I could never be your type." Penelope said these words with such sadness it infuriated Derek.

"How dare you Penelope say you are not my type." Derek shot to the other side of the room and started pacing.

"Woman do you know what you do to me? You are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about when I go to bed. When I am looking at some gruesome ass photo of a crime scene, all I have to do is think of you, and I get this case solved just so I can see you again. When I go out to the bar, I compare every girl in there to you, and none of them can compare to you. They can't make me laugh like you. They can't make me have butterflies from just a kiss on the cheek. I have told Sam I have loved you so many times, that tonight he said if I don't come up there and tell you how I feel, that he was going to do it."

Derek moved a little closer to Penelope, then, he continued.

"I just look at you sometimes, and wonder why, am I so stupid. Why don't I just go over there and tell you how I feel. God and when you get so close to me I can feel your chest on mine. I mean damn talk about needing a cold shower. So you, red delicious, don't ever tell me what my type is. I only have one type and that is you.

Penelope could feel a tear come down her face. Derek sat on the coffee table directly in front of Penelope, and wiped her tear away.

"Derek can I say something now, please?

With all the love in his heart, Derek said, "Sure baby girl."

Penelope smacked Derek's arm

The gesture confused Derek. He wanted to recoil but he forced himself to wait.

"Derek Morgan! You mean to tell me you have been in love with me for years, and now you want to say something. D, I have loved you for so long it hurts. It actually hurts. I love everything about you. I love your laugh, your smile, and we all know how sexy you are so no need..but the thing I love the most is your heart. Baby you have always taken care of me, and if it takes a bartenders threat, well I will take what I can get."

Derek looked at Penelope with a huge smile, and dropped to his knees. He took both of Penelope's hands in his and said, "Baby I know I have been stupid but, will you please be mine? I need you more than I need anything else in my life."

"Derek before we do this, know there is no going back. I love you and want to be with you forever."

Derek growled," Hell no there is no going back. I keep what is mine, forever."

Derek leaned closer to Penelope, and gave her a light kiss. And another, Derek got off his knees sat on the couch, he place his hands on either side of Penelope's head, and kissed her with everything he had, lust, passion, and love.

Penelope kissed him right back with the same intensity. Derek knew from that deep kiss they were perfect. Derek parted Penelope's lips with his tongue. Their tongues danced together. It was electric. Penelope let out a slight moan.

With this kiss all the pressure of them lying to themselves and each other were lifted.

After a few more deep kisses they had to come up for air. Derek with gasping for breaths while he kissed all over Penelope's neck. He kissed down her cleavage, and Penelope ran her hands all over Derek's chest. Derek quickly stood up, and grabbed for Penelope's hands, and stood her up. But for a moment, Penelope was face to face with Derek's impressive erection. She could feel herself become wetter than she ever thought she could get.

Derek chuckled, and said "Come on sexy goddess lets go play."

Derek led her by the hand to his bedroom. The room was beautiful, like something out of an Egyptian pyramid. The walls were a dark gold. The curtains were a black satin, and the bed was covered in black silk sheets. Derek let go of her hand and flipped on the electric fire place. The room was glowing.

Derek pulled her in for another deep kiss. He backed her up against the door, and was kissing her and rubbing his hands all over her body. Normally Penelope would get shy, and want to hide herself but the passion Derek was making her feel quickly shook that thought right out of her head.

She wanted Derek to touch her and make her feel sexy. Derek grabbed Penelope's ass and he let out a moan. Penelope raked her nails over his back while they made out. Derek reached around the back of her dress and slowly undid the clasps on the corset. When he got to the last one he stopped and kissed the top of her cleavage. He wanted to enjoy seeing her for the first time.

Derek and Penelope made love all night.

**To see more of of this steamy scene go to my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek placed a kiss on Penelope's lips, then said, "Baby I love you so much, stay with me forever."

Penelope responded with, "At this point my lease can go to hell."

Derek laughed, and said in a serious tone, "Baby I mean it, move in with me."

Penelope sat up, and searched Derek's eyes. She knew he meant every word he said.

"Baby boy I could never sleep another night without you."

They both smiled knowing tomorrow they would have a world of things to deal with, but for right now they could sleep in pure bliss.

Derek leaned forward, and covered them both up with his sheet and blanket. He wrapped himself around Penelope again, and in the glow of the fireplace watched her drift to sleep until he succumb to the same fate.

Penelope woke up first. She smiled at the feeling of Derek being completely wrapped around her. His leg was over hers, and she could feel his morning erection against her hip. He snuggled her closer, and she decided to go back to sleep.

Derek's alarm went off at 10. It startled the both of them, and they laughed.

"Derek, baby we have got to get you a new alarm. That damn thing scared the hell out of me."

"Penelope, honey, that is why I got it. I can't have an alarm that can't wake me up."

"So Morgan what do you want to do today?" Penelope asked with a lot more concern in her voice than even she thought she had.

"I don't know Miss Garcia, I thought we could go get your stuff and move you in."

"Awww baby you still mean it." Penelope said excitedly.

"Hell yes woman, I was dead serious. So get that sweet goddess ass up, and let's get started."

Penelope's cell phone rang. Grr I swear if this is a case. Oh it's JJ, thank God.

"Hey JJ what's up. What am I doing today? Ummmm."

Derek grabbed the phone from Penelope, and said, "JJ, she is moving in with me so unless you would like to help…Wait! You would like to help? Umm okay, be at Penelope's apartment in two hours. You help and I treat you and Will to dinner. Okay JJ see you then.

"Derek well I guess you are fine with people knowing about us. It has been less than 24 hours."

"P if I could I would climb a mountain and shout it, but first we need to get you moved in."

Penelope and Derek both got showered and dressed. Derek stripped the sheets, and threw them in the laundry hamper. Derek cleaned all of his sports and gym stuff out of the back of his SUV, and they headed to Penelope's former apartment.

When they got there, Derek instructed Penelope to start sorting her stuff. He would go get boxes, and rent a storage space until they figured out what to do with the furniture.

Penelope tied her hair up and started sorting. Normally she would have hated to pack, but she was moving in with the love of her life. Just then when she got out of that thought. JJ and Will came in with empty moving boxes, and pizza.

Okay PG where do you want us to start?" JJ looked around a little overwhelmed by all the stuff Penelope had.

JJ start anywhere you like. I don't want this to be difficult. I am just going to take my hair stuff, my make up, some accessories, my clothes, a few pictures, and some odds and ends.

JJ let out a sigh of relief. Everyone at the BAU knows Penelope does what she wants, if she wanted to make this difficult she could.

After a few hours of packing, and a few slices of pizza later. Derek came back. He was amazed by how much they had done. Derek, Will, and the movers Derek found on short notice started moving all of Penelope's furniture onto the truck.

JJ and Penelope placed all of the things she wanted at Derek's in JJ's car, Ester, and Derek's SUV.

By 8 o' clock that night, Penelope, Will, JJ, and Derek looked around Penelope's empty apartment. Penelope dug through her purse to pull out the keys to leave with the landlord. Derek put his arm around Penelope and said, "Baby I know you are going to miss this place, but I would miss you much more."

"Aww D, you know I would give up anything for you. And then they started to kiss."

JJ had to clear her throat twice to get them to stop. Will just laughed, and said, "Alright where is that dinner you promised?"

Derek, looked down at his watch and said, alright why don't we get showered at our-"

Derek looked over at Penelope and smiled, and then continued saying, "our places, and we will meet, at your house."

JJ and Will waved on their way out the door. "Will whispered into JJ's ear " I wouldn't be surprised if Penelope and Derek called to rescheduled." Then Will gave JJ a sexy wink.

Back at Derek and Penelope's house they barely made it through the front door before they started kissing.

Penelope breathless said, "Derek, Derek baby I want you so much but we promised. When we get home tonight I will let you do whatever you want, but-mmmm, if you don't..mmm, stop…"

Derek was kissing Penelope's neck and chest.

Derek reluctantly pulled away and rolled his eyes and said, "Alright but eat fast."

Penelope couldn't help but giggle. Penelope called JJ to see what they wanted for dinner. Really Penelope wanted to know if she had to dress up or not. The girls settled on a nice Italian restaurant that was a little fancy.

Derek called upstairs, "Baby you ready? We need to leave."

Penelope slowly came out of their bedroom. The dress she had on took his breath away. It was a red sweetheart neck lined short dress, with little black jasmine blossoms at the bottom. The skirt flared out. She matched the dress with a black cardigan, and black stilettos. Derek let out a low whistle, and finished helping his lady down the stairs.

Penelope blushed at how hot her boyfriend looked. He was wearing black slacks, and a black dress silk shirt. He had a beautiful watch on and a million dollar smile.

On the way to JJ's house Penelope and Derek held hands. He eagerly talked about when they would tell the rest of the BAU. They both decided the sooner the better to deal with Strauss.

They arrived at JJ's. There was no need for them to get out of the car. Will and JJ followed behind Derek's SUV, 20 mintues later both couples arrived at La Dolce'. Derek always the planner, thought to call ahead.

After waiting for just a moment they hostess staring openly at both Will and Derek, and ignoring the two women, showed them to their seats. Both couples chatted about everything from, Henry's last soccer game, to Derek playing for the FBI softball team. Will was talking about maybe joining the FBI, just not a as a profiler. Penelope was just looking at her friends in awe. Penelope had JJ who was more like a sister than a best friend. Penelope loved Will for making JJ so happy, and Derek was her everything.

Derek reached out and grabbed Penelope's hand. He gently messaged it to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Hey baby where did you go?" Derek asked with concern.

"Nothing to worry about my tall, dark, and handsome prince. I was actually thinking how lucky I am to have you guys."

JJ got a little misty, and said, "Garcie we love you too."

But before they could continue the sentimental moment, the waiter brought out the wine menu. JJ and Garcia choose a red wine, and Derek and Will ordered imported beer.

Penelope was looking around the restaurant at all the couples. There looked like a few business dinners going on, but for the most part the restaurant was filled with love.

Then Penelope saw something that shocked her. She saw Agent Dave Rossi with, none other than the she dragon herself… Erin Strauss.

Penelope leaned over the table and whispered, "Guys, guys look, and not all at once. But I swore I just saw Rossi with Strauss.

JJ spotted them, and said, "Oh my god are they holding… hands? Well now you have your out on the frat rule."

Derek just looked at Will, and at the same time they said, "Leave it alone."

Everyone at the table laughed. They placed their orders, and ate, and talked happily. Then Derek did something that took Penelope by surprise. He asked JJ and Will if they could babysit Henry on a weekend they did not have a case.

Derek said he wanted to get some practice in. JJ raised her eyebrow. But Penelope let her know she was not pregnant, followed by a yet.

When they were all stuffed, the waiter came out with the dessert menu. Both couples declined saying they were stuffed and everything was perfect.

Penelope looked over where Rossi and Strauss had been sitting. Penelope saw Dave walk over to the table.

The smooth Italian, greeted the table warmly. He asked how everyone liked the meal. Everyone gave it high praises.

Then Dave said, "Good, Good. You know this is my families' restaurant, and because you are my family dinner is on me."

Derek shook Rossi's, hand then said, "Man you know you don't have to do that for us."

Rossi, just waved a hand in the air and said, "Think nothing of it." Then Rossi leaned over and told Derek, and Penelope to not worry about the frat rule. He has already handled it. With that, Rossi gave Penelope a quick kiss on the cheek, as he did JJ, and bid the guys adieu.

Will, and Derek both left generous tips. Both couples walked out hand in hand. JJ hugged Penelope, and Will and Derek fist bumped, Penelope, and JJ just laughed.

In Derek's SUV, Penelope looked over at Derek, and asked him if he really meant what he said about kids.


	4. Chapter 4

_In Derek's SUV, Penelope looked over at Derek, and asked him if he really meant what he said about kids. _

Derek replied sincerely, "With all of my heart mama. Until I met you, I never even thought about having a serious girlfriend let alone kids."

"Derek do you think we are moving too fast?" Penelope sounded concerned.

"Baby we have been playing with fire for a long time. No it isn't too soon. The only thing I regret is waiting so damn long." Derek said this with some much confidence Penelope couldn't help but shed a tear of happiness.

20 minutes later they were back at their house.

Derek unlocked the door, and saw a fluffy fur ball come bounding towards them. Clooney who was dropped off by the dog sitter, leaped all over Penelope, and Penelope loved every second of it.

Derek gave Clooney his favorite toy. Let him out for the last time, and Clooney snuggled in one of his bed's in the house. Clooney decided tonight would be a good night to sleep in the living room. Derek chuckled at his lazy dog.

At the bottom of the stairs Derek, smiled a wicked smile at Penelope. Then with a low sexy tone said, "Hey baby do you remember what you said to me earlier?"

Penelope giggled then replied, "Baby I have said a lot today." Then she realized what he meant. Penelope gave him a sly, sexy grin, and whispered, "When I said anything…. I meant it."

Derek let out a low growl, then he grabbed Penelope's right hand and dragged her quickly up the stairs.

Once they got into the bedroom Penelope went to take her dress off. Derek put his hand over hers to stop her.

He turned her to face him, and gave her a deep soulful kiss. Derek pulled back, and said, "Let me."

He slowly turned her around. Penelope's back was facing Derek's front. He slowly slid down her zipper, trailing kisses all the way down her back. When Derek got to Penelope's lower spine she shuddered, and moaned. Derek made a mental note of this spot on her back.

He slid the straps of her dress off, while trailing her shoulders and neck with kiss. Penelope's dress pooled around her feet, and he gently turned Penelope around. Derek bent down and helped Penelope out of her high heels.

When Derek stood back up, Penelope couldn't help but rub Derek's bulge through his soft dress pants. Derek let out a hiss, and shooed Penelope's hand away.

Penelope stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. Penelope whined, "Derek I want to play to."

"Baby Girl I will let you play in a minute. Just be, patient hard head.

"Fine baby boy but you owe me."

Derek looked at Penelope tenderly and said, "Always baby girl. I owe you my life."

Before Penelope could respond Derek kissed her again, and continued what he set out what he wanted to do. Derek led Penelope to the bed. He pushed her slightly down onto the bed. He took his shirt off first, then he removed his shoes, socks, and his pants. The only thing left on was his navy blue boxers.

He and Penelope scooted across the bed at the same time, and Penelope found herself in the middle of the bed with the hottest guy in the world hovering over her. Penelope rested on her elbows, and watched Derek lick his lips, and remove the front clasp on Penelope's bra. Penelope sat all the way up for a moment to shake the bra off. Derek tossed it across the room.

Derek crawled up eye level to Penelope. He gave her a quick kiss, and started slowly kissing her cheeks, then softly he kissed her lips, he spent minutes kissing all over her neck, then back up to her lips again.

Penelope realized that he was going to torture her. It would be a sweet wonderful torture, but torture all the same.

They both lay breathless and sweaty. Neither could move for about 5 minutes. All either of them could do was stare at the ceiling in awe of what just happened. Derek placed a sweaty arm around Penelope, and snuggled with her. Then he got up, walked down stairs and grabbed two big glasses of water.

Derek drank half of his water walking up the stairs. Penelope was in the bathroom cleaning up. Penelope came out of the bathroom with a warm wash cloth, and when Derek sat down, she cleaned him off, and gave him a kiss. Then she took the glass of water and gulped at it thankfully.

Penelope sat her glass on the end table. Looking at the glass she realized she hadn't taken her pill that day.

"O frack baby I forgot my pill, If I take it now, we should be covered."

Derek looked over at his girlfriend and said, "Damn the pills, I am ready to have a family with you now."

"Penelope chuckled and said, "Baby when we have kids you are going to have to watch that filthy mouth of yours. "

"As long as you promise to kiss me all the time, then I will be a good boy," Derek promised.

Speaking of watching our mouths."

Derek finally let Penelope play.

Derek was wrapped once again around Penelope when both their cell phones rang.

"Damn it." Derek said. "Baby girl wake up. Baby that was Hotch. We got another case."

"Damn it." Penelope said groggy,

"Yeah I know baby. I hope it doesn't take me away from you too long." Derek sighed at the thought of being away from Penelope for a long time.

"mmm My chocolate god you and the rest of my team are darn good at what you guys do, it won't be long.

Derek gave Penelope a deep kiss, and headed towards the bathroom. Derek did a quick shave, and climbed into the shower. He knew eventually reality would set end that they would have to be apart for a few days, he just wished it hadn't been so soon. He said out loud "I hate serial killers."

Penelope climbed into the shower with Derek and agreed that serial killers suck. Hotch told Derek wheels up in in 2 hours. Derek and Penelope had to haul ass to the BAU. JJ was going over the case files, and did the briefing. JJ couldn't help but smile at Penelope who seemed positively smitten.

Hotch thought it odd that he was able to reach Morgan, but Garcia who always answers her phone, had let it go straight to voicemail. What is going on?" He thought to himself.

Hotch took a long look at Morgan, and thought that man hasn't ever looked so happy. Hotch decided not to profile his team, and let them come to him.

The case was pretty brutal the Unsub was targeting married couples. He was shooting the husbands and stabbing the wives in the chest, and posing the bodies, as if they were on a date in their car.

Hotch gave Garcia the orders of finding out if the couples had been connected in anyway. With the help of Garcia they were able to find out that they shared a therapist. It turns out the Unsub was the Couples counselor they had all been seeing. The counselor turned out to be impotent, and was taking his frustrations out on the married couples. As always Derek the door kicking Hero was able to smash into the counselor's office before he could get away.

Day three of being away from Penelope was killing Morgan. Any chance he got to call her he took. They figured that they could do their jobs, and still be in love. Derek called Penelope from the airstrip to say he would be home in just a few hours.

Penelope was relieved. Since Derek had left for the case, she could barely sleep. She wanted her noir hero next to her. The closest she got was snuggling up to Clooney.

Penelope as always greeted Derek at the elevators. The other agents always gave knowing nods that Penelope was there to comfort Derek. But really if anyone needed her she would be there. Derek wrapped his arm around her, and gave her a peck on the cheek. He followed Penelope into her lair. He locked the door and gave Penelope a scorching kiss on the lips. It left Penelope breathless. She had planned on telling Morgan how much she missed him, and wanted him, but he kissed all the thoughts out of her head.

When Derek finally pulled away, he said, "Damn mama you are a sight for sore eyes. I have missed you so much."

Well baby boy why don't we go home, and you show me?" Penelope said with a wicked grin.

"Sorry baby I need to quickly get this paper work done. Give me an hour, and I will be ready.

"mmm My statuesque God. That sounds good. It will give me a chance to run a few updates on my system."

Derek and Penelope were headed out when Hotch called them over.

Derek said, "Hey what's up Hotch. I finished the files you wanted. Anything else? "

"Acutally." Hotch began. What is going on with the two of you? I promised I wouldn't profile you guys but these are simple observations. You came to work late. You were both sort of pulling yourselves together in the elevator. It took you two long enough. Seriously Morgan for a profiler, could you have taken longer?

"Hotch man, I know but I had a lot of growing up to do. Yes Hotch we are together, and we live together, and soon I want to ask her to marry me and start a family."

"Morgan if you hurt Penelope you will have a roomful of profilers who will kick your ass, other than that, congratulations."

Penelope looked down and looked back up. She climbed the stairs to Hotch's office. When she entered she told Hotch she has never been happier. Penelope also told Hotch that Rossi has already talked to Strauss. Penelope nor Derek mentioned the dinner where they had seen the couple talking and hand holding.

However Hotch being the reasonable man that he is wanted to make sure that Strauss would be willing to put that into writing.

Hotch warned them that for right now keep it under wraps. Don't give Strauss an inch. Hotch knew Rossi and Strauss were a thing, but still. No one should ever trust that woman. Ever! Hotch also let them know that their flirting would still be tolerated, because up until this point it had been.

Morgan shook Hotch's hand, and Penelope gave him a quick hug, and the pair made their way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek and Penelope sat on the couch, trying to pick the best way to let the rest of the team, and Derek's family know that Derek and Penelope, as JJ put finally got their heads out of their assess. Derek thought maybe a dinner at a fancy restaurant or, maybe dinner at their house. They were just tossing around ideas, when Derek came up with a pool party at their house. They would handle all the arrangements. They would get bounce houses for Derek's niece and nephew, and Henry and Jack. Penelope would do an ice cream station for the kids and she would try her hardest to keep Reid away, because everyone knows Reid can't handle diary.

There would be enough food and snacks. Plus plenty of beer and juice boxes.

Although Penelope had met Derek's mom a few times, she wasn't sure if Fran would be happy that she was with Derek. Penelope was also concerned that Desiree, and Sarah, Derek's sisters, wouldn't like her either. But Derek held her hand and told her that she has nothing to worry about. Penelope just wanted everything to be perfect.

Three weeks and one case later on Saturday, Derek was coming out of the French doors that lead to his backyard, while holding a Corona. He had to admit they had done an amazing job. Even though it was his and Penelope's intention to do everything themselves, once they started inviting people, their friends and his family kept volunteering, eventually Derek and Penelope stopped resisting, and gave in. Plus the help was much needed. Recently Penelope hadn't been feeling well.

Derek, Hotch , and Rossi built the fire pit for roasting Marshmellows. Reid, Will, and Derek also set up the bounce houses, and the big water slide. Desiree, and Fran made snacks for everyone, while all the guys fought over the best way to grill. Sarah was in charge of keeping the kids out of danger until the men could control the grill.

Reid was busy blowing up the arm floaties for the little ones, and some of the inflatable mats to lay on for the adults. Reid was glad Derek had an air pump. Rossi was busy filling up one of the coolers with juice boxes, and Hotch was filling another one with beer.

Derek looked around, and the only person he didn't see was Penelope. He went in the house and called upstairs. He heard is sister Sarah say, they were up in one of the guest bathrooms. Then he heard an awful wretching noise. Derek took the stairs two by two, and when he got to the bathroom, he saw Penelope looking very pale, and very sick. He also noticed she has lost a couple of pounds.

Derek looked so worried, it made his sister Sarah laugh. Then Sarah said," Derek trust me what she is sick with will be over in a few weeks, but you might want to get started on that nursery soon.

Penelope then said pitifully, "Derek I need you go to the drug store, and get me a couple of pregnancy tests. Don't tell anyone, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up.

Derek stood there just blinking at the fact they he may be a dad. Sarah pushed him out of the bathroom door. Derek sprinted down the stairs, told everyone he would be right back he forgot something at the grocery store. Derek should have known better than to lie to a room full of Behavioral Analyst.

Derek stood in the pregnancy test isle completely confused. He just grabbed a basketful, paid for them and went home. Derek clutched the bag as he ran back upstairs to find that a small party has formed in his bathroom. JJ, Desiree, Fran, and Penelope were sitting around talking. Apparently Derek's mom figured it out as soon as he left, and no one lies to Fran Morgan. Then JJ followed suit. Derek picked his wife up, and carried her to the master bathroom with a look that said, this is a moment for them. He place Penelope on the bed, and started running the bathtub for her. He knew that was the best way for her to feel better.

Penelope walked in the bathroom, and wrapped her hands around Derek's waist and said, "How did I get so lucky to have a man that loves me and cares about me so much."

Derek cupped her face and said, "I ask myself everyday how I got so lucky to have a woman like you in my life."

Alright baby." Derek said. I think before you get in, I think we should take a few of these test. Then Derek shut the running water off in the bathtub.

Penelope had to laugh at the 12 pregnancy tests he bought.

Penelope drank a glass of water, and went in the bathroom and shut the door. She decided on which four she would take. She made sure they were all different brands.

She place the tests on the counter walked out of the bathroom and held Derek's hand for the five minutes it takes for the results to come back on the tests.

Derek had never realized how long five minutes can truly be. Derek heard a knock on the bedroom door. He shouted,"Not yet, we will be out in a few minutes."

He heard a familiar grunt on the other side other side of the door. He knew the women in his family were impatient, but damn, his little sister Des has no patience.

Derek's phone alarm went off, and they both stood up together, and walked into the bathroom still hand in hand.

"Derek I can't look, tell me what they say please." Penelope was told a long time ago it would be hard for her to conceive. She knew if she was pregnant, it would have needed to happen the first or second time they had sex for her to be this far along to be sick. That seemed impossible.

Derek took a deep breath turned to his future wife who had her eyes closed and said, "Baby girl open your eyes." He held up two sticks with plus signs. They looked at the counter at the other two that had double lines, that were dark blue. Derek grabbed his phone and took pictures of the tests and posted them on Facebook to see who found out first.

Derek heard an, Oh my God." From Reid first.

Penelope held Derek's hand and said, "I guess Boy Wonder gets the first prize.

Derek just laughed, and said "well since he can't have ice cream he gets the coldest beer."

Penelope felt a lot better, and decided that the bath could wait. But she did brush her teeth, and got herself fixed up. Derek was watching her put her make up on, and started tearing up. He couldn't help it. He walked up behind Penelope, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rubbed her belly, and whispered, "Thank you my hot mama. I couldn't be happier. Actually that is not true. Wait right here, no peeking.

"D what is this all about?"Penelope had enough surprises for today. She thought if she got any happier she would burst.

Derek came back in the room with his hands in his pockets. He said baby, come down stairs with me."

Everybody shouted their congratulations, and Fran, Desiree, JJ, and Sarah crowded around Penelope, and gave her many, many hugs.

Hotch shook Derek's hand, Rossi pulled Derek in for a bear hug, Reid gave him the goofiest grin, and Will fist bumped him. The kids ran all around them. Henry and Jack ran around yelling "Baby. Baby, Baby.

Derek cleared his shaky voice, and boomed, "Everyone I have one more surprise today."

Derek dropped to one knee, and drew a gasp from all the women in the house. He opened the famous blue box from Tiffany's. The real gasp came when everyone saw how beautiful the pink princess cut diamond ring was.

Penelope thought she was going to faint, or wake up from a dream she was having. Seeing Derek drop to his knee like that made her heart feel like it was going to burst.

Derek with a world of emotion in his voice said, "Penelope Garcia I have loved you since the day I met you. Too bad I was too stubborn to see it. Hotch told me for a profiler I am really bad a reading myself."

Everyone chuckled at this.

"Anyway, when I told you that you were my God given solace, I meant that with all of my heart. And you kept your promise to never stop talking to me. Please Penelope Garcia will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Penelope at this point was so stunned that all her dreams were coming true she was speechless.

Reid joked, "Umm Derek I think she might literally be in shock."

After a moment Penelope grabbed both sides of Derek's face and proclaimed, "I would love to be your Mrs. Morgan.

The kiss they shared was goofy, and sweet. The second kiss they shared was deeper a little too hot for an audience. Once again JJ had to clear her throat to get them to stop. During the course of their relationship so far, that seemed to be JJ's job was to break the two of them up when they were in public.

Penelope blushed, and Derek beamed.

The BAU team and Derek's family got along great. The boys played swimming pool football, there weren't really any rules as long as you caught the ball and landed in the pool instead of on concrete. JJ and Sarah swam with the little kids, and Desiree and Reid chased Derek's twin niece and nephew around. Fran and Penelope talked about everything baby related. Derek hopped out of the pool and toweled off. He threw a shirt on and sat next to his fiancé. All day he kept asking her if she needed anything. It was actually starting to drive Penelope crazy.,

Fran later on that day pulled Derek away from the group, and reminded him not to drive Penelope nuts. When she needs something Penelope would ask.

Penelope stared at her ring. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to be married to the man of her dreams, and she is getting her miracle baby. Penelope said a quiet thank you to her parents. She liked to believe that they were watching over her.

Penelope lifted her head to see her family hanging out, and having a good time. Rossi was telling the guys that he was planning on buying a villa in Italy when he got the chance and work on wives, 4, 5, and 6.

Hotch was talking sports scores with Derek, and they were both trying to explain to Reid why sports were important. They all ended up laughing and agreeing to disagree.

Sarah, JJ, and Des were laughing about how if Penelope and Derek had a daughter, that she wouldn't be able to date until she was 55.

Fran and Penelope made eye contact, and Fran mouthed the words, "I love you."

With that simple whispered phrase Penelope started to cry. Fran's nose wrinkled, and she walked over to the crying woman.

With a concerned voice Fran said, "Honey why are you crying?"

Penelope between sobs replied, "Girls like me do not get this lucky. Girls like JJ, and Des, and Sarah do. Derek is the quarter back, and I am the theatre geek."

Fran with a touch of anger and sadness in her voice took Penelope's hands in hers, and looked into her eyes, and said, "My son had horrible taste in women, and I use the term women loosely. Some of those girls had no shame. But at the end of the day my son was smart enough and lucky enough to find you. Between all that has happened today and the hormones, yes it is overwhelming, but you need to stop comparing yourself to a high school cliché. Now, now dry your eyes, and go push your husband in the pool."

Penelope grinned. Fran was amazing. Penelope walked over to Derek. Derek turned to look at her and could tell she had been crying. But when she gave him a gentle shove, he wrapped his arms around her, and they both went in the water. When they surfaced, they just both laughed, and then they kissed. Once again JJ had to clear her throat to get them to stop.

They climbed out, and it was getting late. Rossi started the fire pit. Jack and Derek grabbed the Marshmellows. Jack was walking next to Derek, and then Jack suddenly stopped.

Jack looked up innocently at Derek and asked, "When you and Aunt Penelope have the baby, will you still let me come over? I have fun in the pool."

Derek lifted Jack up and gave him a big hug, then placed him back on the ground. Then Derek smiled and said, "Jack you are always welcomed here. You know if Aunt P and I have a son, I hope he is smart and brave just like you."

The two stood in silence for a moment, then Derek took Jack's hand and they walked to the back yard together.

Fran hadn't meant to snoop, but the sweet moment that transpired between her son, and sweet little Jack, left no doubt in her mind that Penelope Garcia made her son better in every way.

The night was finally coming to an end. Jack, Henry, and Derek's niece and nephew were asleep on a blanket Derek put on the grass. Clooney fell asleep next to Sophia, Derek's niece.

Rossi yawned and said there was a 44 year old bottle of scotch calling. He bid everyone goodbye.

Hotch scooped Jack in his arms, and gave his goodbyes as well. Hotch stopped next to Penelope, and told her congratulations on everything. Penelope leaned down and kissed Jacks forehead.

Reid, and JJ left as well. Reid carefully carried Henry to the car.

Des and Sarah along with Fran headed towards the living room. They were going to stay at a hotel that night. At first Penelope wouldn't hear of it, but Derek later that day backed Penelope into the utility closet, and let her know some very sexy things were going down that night. That changed Penelope's tune about them staying.

However Penelope did go behind their backs, and upgraded their rooms, and was told to charge any room service on her card.

Sarah and Des loaded the rental car, everyone said their goodbyes. Derek gave an extra big hug to his mother.

Once Penelope and Derek were alone, Derek pulled Penelope in for a hug, and kissed her forehead.

They made love once again that night, and went to sleep cuddling.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Penelope and Derek were alone, Derek pulled Penelope in for a hug, and kissed her forehead.

That night instead of hot, animal sex, they made love. Derek and Penelope's hands stayed intertwined. Derek set a slow pace with long thrusts. They only broke their kisses to get more air before continuing their sweet kisses. Their love making was beautiful, they moved in time together like they were made just for each other. They both had explosive orgasms. Just like always when they were done, Derek would cover them up, and he would wrap himself around her and they would peacefully sleep.

_3 Months later_

Penelope walked into the bullpen in search of her fiancé. She found him in the break room talking to Agent Anderson. They were being a little too quiet. Penelope heard Anderson say, "Yeah my wife was like that too. She couldn't get enough. Instead of her being sore, it was me." Then the agents laughed.

Penelope could feel the smirk Derek had on his face. Derek said smugly," Man I feel you, we barely make it in the house sometimes. If she is like this with all her pregnancies I would like to keep her barefoot and pregnant."

"Derek Morgan, you would like to keep me barefoot and pregnant?" Penelope said in disgust.

Derek scrambled and said, "Shit, baby I was just teasing, you know what you do for this team is important."

Garcia knew Derek was just doing locker room talk, but he was going to be tortured for it anyway. But her brand of torture he likes.

Penelope just turned around and walked out. She could hear Derek take long strides to catch up. She just put her hand up, turned around, and said, "You sir are going to be punished for this."

She winked, and went about the rest of her day. Derek stood there in stunned silence. He went from being worried as hell that she was really pissed, to horny as hell. He spent the rest of the day thinking about what his fiancé was going to do to him.

Derek walked Penelope out to the parking deck at 10 that night. "Derek Morgan if you EVER say you want to keep me barefoot and pregnant again I will spank you."

Derek wiggled his eyebrows, and growled, "Spank away mama."

They both just laughed.

When they got home after grabbing a quick dinner at a local diner, Penelope took Derek's hand and led him up to their bedroom.

Derek was running his hands all over Penelope and kissing her. Penelope reached behind him, and unhooked his handcuffs from his utility belt. She placed them in her jacket pocket. Derek took her jacket off and tossed it near the bed. He didn't notice the missing handcuffs.

Penelope took Derek's large hands and kissed them, she looked him in the eye, and said. "Baby sit up on the bed."

Derek didn't need to be told twice. He hopped on the bed and Penelope straddled him still in her dress, stockings, and heels. Derek had a big goofy grin on his face. That grin was wiped away when he realized his fiancé was handcuffing him to the metal head board.

Derek uttered, "Shit."

Penelope raised one eye brow, and said seductively, "You can watch but you can't touch."

Derek growled. This woman was going to tease him to death.

Penelope took off her dress, her heels and her stockings. She was wearing a black lace bra and panty set. These happen to be Derek's favorite. He likes the contrast of the black lace on her creamy silky skin.

She leaned over her fully dressed husband and gave him a deep kiss. Derek was still trying to figure out what she was going to do with him handcuffed, and her almost naked.

Penelope wondered if she was really going to go through with torturing him, and she decided, "Hell yes."

She walked over and turned her ipod on and placed it in the docking station. They had surround sound speakers put in their bedroom. She made a playlist of sexy songs on her break at work.

Penelope sat in the big chocolate leather chair that Derek had to have. It was huge and comfy. It also had armrests. She was sitting across from Derek, who by now looked like he was going to bust through his pants. Penelope just smiled.

She reached behind her and took her bra off. She tossed it at Derek and it landed in his lap.

"Baby please un cuff me." Derek was all but whining at this point. "Baby girl please, I want to touch you."

Penelope with determination said, No way Derek. Now hush and watch."

Penelope grabbed her breast. She moaned a little just for the purpose of torturing Derek even more.

Derek was biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning. God what this woman did to him.

The song on the ipod changed to a Robin Thicke song. Derek knew Robin Thicke always got her in the mood. He was wishing maybe she would un cuff him and let him play.

But instead Penelope got out of the chair, turned around facing away from him and, she slowly slid her panties down. Derek got a full view of what he loved to play with so much. He could see how wet she was when she bent down.

Penelope stepped out of underwear, and turned around again.

In a low and seductive voice Penelope said, "SSA Derek Morgan do you see anything you like?"

"Baby please un fucking handcuff me, I want to touch you." Derek was begging.

"Not going to happen agent. Sit back and enjoy the rest of your show."

Derek was groaning when he caught his breath he said, "I have been a bad boy mmm. Punish me baby."

Penelope got up reached for Derek's utility belt and un cuffed him.

Penelope punished him all night long.

_Penelope was 41 weeks pregnant_

It seemed her little DJ did not want to come out. Penelope tried everything to go into labor. She tried dancing, walking, eating hot foods, and finally she went straight to begging and pleading.

The entire BAU family, and Derek's family were at Derek and Penelope's home. Penelope called Fran the other day in tears because she felt like a beached whale. It seemed DJ was not ready for the world. Penelope had nightmares that she gave birth to a giant baby, a baby bigger than King Kong.

Fran told her to calm down, and she was on her way, that made Penelope feel a lot better. Plus Derek was driving her insane. Derek may not admit it but he is a lot like Reid when it comes to research. Derek knew more about babies, the she did. He even practiced swaddling one of the baby's stuffed animals. He insisted he and Penelope take the hospital tour. He made every doctor's appointment when he was in town, he even kept a recording of the babies heartbeat on his ipod, so on the plane ride home he could hear his little guys heartbeat.

Derek childproofed the house, even though Penelope told him they had time. Derek was constantly hovering over Penelope. Any noise she made Derek would rush to be by her side. Penelope was so upset she locked herself in the bathroom until Fran arrived at her home. Fran called Hotch and asked him to get the team together. She cooked and threw out all the empty boxes from the baby shower, and the stuff Penelope and Derek ordered online. Fran knew this baby was going to be spoiled based on the amount of gifts he had.

When Penelope felt better she waddled down her stairs. She sat on a large chair. She tried to smile at her friends and family but it was hard. She felt like she was going to burst. She laughed and told everyone all she does is eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom.

JJ offered words of encouragement. She told Penelope that when she was pregnant with Henry she felt like an over inflated balloon. Fran said that with Derek she thought she was going to explode because he was late to arrive as well.

Penelope's phone rang. Derek jogged to grab it. He answered it, and handed it to Penelope.

"Hello. Oh hey Doctor Hastings. Yeah I feel like a blimp. Okay so Tuesday at noon. We will be there with bells on."

Penelope had a real smile the first time this week. Derek cupped her face, and asked what the doctor said.

"Baby boy they have us scheduled for a OWWWW-…A C section."

"Fran took one look at Penelope's face and knew there was no need for a C section."

Fran asked concerned," Honey how long have you been in pain?"

Penelope responded, "Just a few hours. I didn't think anything about it. It is just a little back pressure and cramping."

Derek raised his eyebrows, and asked, "Honey why didn't you say something."

Penelope replied, "Baby I don't know they aren't that OWWWWWWWWWWWW."

JJ looked at Spencer and asked, "What is the time between her Owws?"

Spence said 6 minutes and 45 seconds.

"Wha-, What! Baby we need to go." Derek said excitedly. Everyone started shuffling. JJ grabbed Henry, and told them that she was dropping him off with Will and that she was coming to the hospital.

Fran, Des, and Sarah reached for their coats, and headed to the rental car. Hotch said he would be taking Jack to the babysitters house. Rossi pulled his jacket on. Fran said that he could ride with them to the hospital.

Penelope was doubled over in pain sitting in her living room. Derek came running down the stairs. He got misty eyed, and reached for Penelope's hand." You ready to be a mama?" Derek said with all the love in his heart.

Penelope had a single tear drop out of her eye, and Derek pulled her to her feet. Then she said, "I am, and you are going to be the sexiest daddy at the hospital."

"I love you crazy girl."

"I love you too Hot Stuff.

Penelope was wheeled into labor and delivery. By this time her contractions were three minutes apart.

The nurse and Derek helped Penelope onto the bed. It was too late for the epidural, she knew she would have to face the pain head on.

Derek held her hand, and kept telling her how proud he was. Penelope wanted to slap him.

Penelope whined in pain and said, "Damn it Derek. This shit hurts. If this fucking kid does not get here soon, I am kicking everyone's ass. No screw that. I am wiping everyone's ass off the grid."

Derek stayed supportive, even though within in a period of 20 minutes, Penelope threatened to kill him at least ten times and destroy his credit score.

The doctor came in to check her progress. Penelope was sweat covered and hurting. She had the sudden urge to push. She tried to fight it until the doctor told her to.

The doctor checked her progress. Walked out, and walked right back in with two more nurses.

Doctor Hastings said calmly, "Alright lets deliver us a baby."

Derek stood by Penelope's side. He had never seen her look more beautiful. He held her hand as he watched her push he leaned down and could see the top of his son's head. Derek tearfully said, "Baby he has hair. Keep it up."

He was counting to 10 for her. Then he looked down again to see his son come into this world. DJ had a strong set of lungs. Derek cut the umbilical chord. The nurses let Penelope see him for a moment. Then they took him to the other side of the room to clean him up.

Doctor Hastings looked down, and saw something surprising. It was another head.

Penelope yelled in pain. She thought some of it should have subsided.

Penelope fearful asked, "AM I OKAY? What is happening?"

Derek bellowed, "Doctor Hastings his she okay?"

Doctor Hastings looked utterly shocked. He regained his composure, and placed a new set of plastic gloves on.

A few moments later Derek looked down, and almost fainted. He saw another head.

Derek looked at Penelope, feeling a little woozy smilled, and said, "You ready to push again?"

Penelope's eyes opened wide. She was confused, and yet the damn contractions didn't stop.

"Doctor what is happening?" Penelope was in full on panic mode.

"Penelope I want you to push okay. Derek count for her. Nurse get the oxygen ready she might need it."Doctor Hastings even in his shocked state stayed professional.

The nurses did as Doctor Hastings asked. They weren't quite certain what was happening either.

Penelope did what she was told. The realization she was pushing her son's twin out finaly set in. She gritted her teeth, and pushed.

About 3 minutes later, another beautiful healthy baby boy was born. He was just a little smaller than his older brother. Derek cut the chord in shock and awe.

Finally the urge to push subsided. They got Penelope cleaned up. The doctor said congratulations, times two. Then he winked.

The nurse handed Penelope Derek Morgan Jr.

Penelope started crying. Through sobs she said, "Happy birthday DJ. Why didn't you tell us about your brother? You hogged the camera."

The nurse came back and handed Derek their other son. Derek just looked at his light caramel, brown curly haired baby. He son had his eyes, and his noise. But the boy had his mother's full lips.

Derek with tears in his eyes and a shaky voice said, "Welcome lil man. What should we name you? Hmmm. What about Michael Aaron Morgan."

Penelope quietly said, "I love it. She looked over at her surprise baby, and said, "Happy birthday to you Mikey.

There was a knock at the door. Penelope and Derek beamed knowing that every single person that visited them today would be surprised. Derek walked over to the door and opened it. Fran took one look at her newest grandbaby and beamed.

Fran in a singsong voice said, "Welcome to the world DJ."

Derek smirked and said, "Mom this isn't DJ."

Fran had a sheer look of confusion on her face.

"Derek what are you talking about. Did you decide not to go with Derek Junior?" Fran asked.

Derek matter of factly said, "Yes we did mom, but you are looking at Michael Aaron Morgan. DJ is with Penelope."

Fran crinkled her forehead in sheer thought, she let the information seep in. Derek moved out of the way so his mother could see Penelope. Fran looked at Penelope holding a baby that looked just like the baby Derek was holding. She rushed over to Penelope and gave her a big kiss on the forehead.

She looked between her beaming son, and a tired but glowing Penelope. Then she looked at her two beautiful grandbabies.

Derek whispered, "Ma I know you are excited but don't tell anyone, let them be surprised."

"Alright well your sisters are coming in now with JJ and Rossi."

When Sarah, Des, Rossi, and JJ came in the room they were completely shocked. As a group they all yelled, "Oh my god." It was heard all the way down the hospital hallway.

Derek handed Michael to Fran to hold. Rossi clapped Derek on the back and said good job.

JJ hugged Derek and squeezed Penelope's hand she said in amazement, "Garcie you delivered two babies with no drugs. Wow I am truly impressed."

Spencer and Hotch finally came into the room. Hotch looked from the small crib to Penelope's arms and saw identical twins. He just smiled. Derek and Hotch were standing in front of Mikey's crib. Derek told Hotch that Mike was named after him, and he wanted him to be Mike's Godfather. Hotch said he was honored.

Derek went to Spencer and told him he was DJ's Godfather. Spencer cleared his throat to keep from crying. He shook Derek's hand and Derek gave him a hug. It caught Spencer off guard. Spencer thought, "Penelope definitely changed him for the better. "

Penelope told JJ that she was Mike's and DJ Godmother.

Penelope looked around the full hospital room. She had a handsome fiancé that was her knight and shining armor. He had given her everything she had ever wanted. Two beautiful babies, a strong shoulder to lean on when she didn't think she could take some of the cases, he was her best friend, and not to mention the hot sex that resulted in 5 kids.

Penelope went from not having any sisters to having three. Desiree, Sarah, and JJ really loved her. She also gained a brother in Spencer, and over protective uncle in Hotch, and a Rossi was her dad. Fran from the time that she met Penelope treated her like a daughter.

Penelope learned that sometimes the theatre geek gets the quarterback.


End file.
